feral_wildworks_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Usakii/Valefor "Vaugh" Iglesias - The Curiosity Coterie
"I just didn't know what to do. I just know it needed to stop. Grave after grave after grave. I got tired of burying my friends." ---- Name Lycoris "Collie" Insignia Age 22 Gender / Sexuality Male, Demisexual Sin Envy Appearance Lycoris is his fractions local Contractor that disguise his business by setting it up as a bar instead of a hub for criminal activity. As a result, Lycoris signature outfit is one of a bartenders uniform; An off-white canvas dress shirt, black trousers that are held up by suspenders, and a pair of brown flats. Because of how many drunk customers, cocky clients and overly-aggressive underlings he has to deal with, his supposedly tidy uniform is usually almost as dishevelled as his onyx black hair that looks more like a scruffy, curly, mess due to how many times he runs his fingers through it. He has pale, snow coloured skin and piercing green eyes. Although he doesn't have that much muscle on him, he's extremely tall and lean due to the fact he can run almost as fast as Strelitzia can run from her problems. Surprisingly, Lycoris is incredibly nearsighted but is too stubborn to wear glasses. So instead, he often has a pair dangling from his collar or wears them so far away from his eyes that they barely balance on the tip of his nose. The glasses in question are circular and made of wire and thin glass. The sight of him actually wearing them is incredibly rare, however, and when he doesn't have them on, he squints, creating the image that he's annoyed, experiencing a painful flashback involving undercooked meatloaf and reacting to a bad pun simultaneously. Regarding what the poor boy has to go through to keep the business running, It's not far from the truth. Personality Lycoris is actually really kind and is actually the type of person to have a crude sense of humour when he's well rested. When he's well rested. When Lycoris usually interacts with people, he's calm but irritable. Mainly because of how much crap he has to go through. Being a contractor is demanding. Being the only contractor in a five-hundred-mile radius is another feat in itself. As a result, he's constantly tired and under a lot of stress. He's professional, of course. Speaking only when spoken to and being incredibly stiff-backed are some of his most obvious qualities. But under that calm expression, he can get very sassy and passive-aggressive, always quick to throw insults under his breath. He has a habit of talking to himself when he's alone, but it gets worse when he's stressed or tired. It eventually escalates into throwing insults at inanimate objects. Lycoris has a subtle self-esteem issue regarding his status as a glorified contractor. He views himself as a butcher when the underlings who accept his tasks get killed due to his orders. As a result, he has a pessimistic view on life and pushes people away so he doesn't have to deal with the emotional impact on their deaths.To combat this crippling loneliness, he works to distract himself from his emotional needs. But he often over exerts himself to the point he's the stressed mess we all know on a regular basis. Category:Blog posts